Election Day
"Election Day" is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the thirty-six episode of the series overall. It will first aired in the United States on November 4, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis On the road to find Lucy in Illinois, the truck breaks down so Doc and Addy are forced to hoof it. However, some sirens announce the arrival of a retro presidential limo occupied by some old friends! Turns out Sketchy is pretending to be "President of the Apocalypse" with Skeezy as his campaign manager. Doc and Addy reluctantly follow them to Wall Drug, South Dakota while Addy ponders out loud about what Tweedledum and Tweedledee are up to. When they reach Wall Drug, they enter a saloon and draw the locals out of hiding with some elaborate antics. Sketchy's impassionate speech gains the ears and hearts of the locals but his dealing with the locals lead to their elected mayor calling him out on his supposed role as the President. Doc follows a local to the quarantine area, where patients are dying off like fleas, with their only symptom being a yellow iris. Although Addy is all for leaving Wall Drug when Skeezy's scam starts to fall apart, Doc convinces her to stay awhile to help the town figure out what is causing the illnesses. Zombies from the neighbouring town of Rosebud start invading Wall Drug, their citizens having fallen victim to the same illness affecting the folks of Wall Drug. This inspires Doc to hotwire a motorcycle and drive over to Rosebud, where he identifies the source of the illness as a contaminated water source shared between both towns. However, when he shares it with the townpeople, he is shot down by Sketchy who just wants the election (and donations drive) to proceed. The mayor collapses and Doc proves his theory by treating her with charcoal that binds to the poison in her blood. Cue zombies, some disgruntled victims of Sketchy and Skeezy's previous con and... havoc! In the chaos, Addy and Doc comandeer the limo and head out of South Dakota. In a funny turn of events, turned out the winner of the election was in fact... Doc! Cast Main Cast * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc Guest Starring * Mark Carr as Sketchy * Doug Dawson as Skeezy * Robert Blanche as John J. Lannister Co-Stars * Brian Gunter as Slim Jim * Lisa Carswell as Mayor Maggie * Jesse LaTourette as Erin * Richard P. Turner Jr. as Rosebud Man * Kirsten Foe as Gina Deaths * Sick Old Man (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Unnamed Man (Alive and Zombified) * Unnamed Woman (Confirmed Fate) * Slim Jim's Men * Gina * Tina * Slim Jim Notes * First (and last) appearance of the Mayor Maggie. * First (and last) appearance of the Erin. * First (and last) appearance of John J. Lannister. * First (and last) appearance of Gina. * First (and last) appearance of Tina. * First (and last) appearance of Slim Jim. * First (and last) appearance of Rosebud Man. * The voice of Kaya can be hear at the radio. * Return of Sketchy and Skeezy. ** They were last seen in "Down the Mississippi". * Sketchy's point of view seems to be mostly influenced by the point of view of Donald Trump, who eventually won the 2016 presidential race, becoming the 45th President of the United States of America. * The winner of the election was Doc. Memorable Quotes ""Make America, America again!"" -Sketchy, to the people of Wall Drug. Influenced by Donald Trump. "Why save the world when there is nobody left to enjoy it." - Doc, to Addy. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Z Nation_gallery_308recap_01.jpg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_02.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_03.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_04.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_05.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_06.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_07.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_08.jpg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_09.jpg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_10.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_11.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_12.jpeg Z Nation_gallery_308recap_13.jpeg Videos References